


The Prize Is The Game To Come

by Thette



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Kisses, interrupting joe west, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: ...or Five Stolen Kisses and Many More That Were Not StolenIt shouldn't have come as a surprise that Len stole kisses. He was a thief, after all. It was a bit unexpected when Barry were just as keen to steal a kiss or two.A piece of unrelenting fluff.





	The Prize Is The Game To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grand Larceny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751816) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> For meowitskatmofo on her birthday. Betaed by the lovely kleptoandpyro.
> 
> Title from the song [Stolen Kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgOaXInD3Rs), by Psycho TV. Inspired by Grand Larceny, by Sandrine Shaw, which has the best line ever. "Thief. I steal things," as Len said after stealing a kiss. I was tempted to steal the line itself, but I'm not a thief.

"Don't you think this is a little below your usual standards? Subsurface, if you will." Barry cocked his hips as he surveyed the chaos in the lobby of the Central City Aquarium. A half-burned banner, advertising the shark exhibit, hung lopsided over the Rogues. Most of the floor was covered in ice, and two of the pillars were clad in gold.

"That's a crude and bass accusation," Captain Cold replied, with his usual bad pun smirk. "And we don't need a reason. We're doing this for the halibut."

"Fintastic," Barry said, running to catch Golden Glider, who was carrying a duffel bag of stolen goods. He tried his best to avoid the icy patches.

"Love watching you flounder," Cold shouted over the loud buzz of the cold gun, as he managed to ice Barry's feet to the ground.

It hurt. It always hurt, burning all the way through his bones. Caitlin usually told him to appreciate that burn, as it meant his nerves weren't frozen. Nerve damage took far too long to heal, and meant he was: a) Out of commission for the day, and b) in pain for several more after that.

"Cisco, thermal threads!"

"On it," Cisco said over the comms, and Barry could feel the wonderful heat start to seep into his skin. He closed his eyes for a second, just enjoying the sensation. When he opened them, Snart was standing uncomfortably close, fuzzy hood down and goggles around his neck. His eyes were glimmering with mirth.

"Guess I win this one, Flash," he said. Before Barry had the chance to answer, Snart leaned in and kissed him. It was just a peck, his lips just a gentle touch, leaving a soft wetness behind. He withdrew, watching Barry intently, and Barry couldn't resist taking his lower lip into his mouth. Snart raised an eyebrow, looked at Barry's lips and then back into his eyes again.

"Winner takes it all," he said, and ran off to the waiting van, leaving Barry stumbling away from the newly melted ice.

What the hell had that been? And why wasn't he objecting? He could have grabbed Cold by his stupid parka and not let go. Barry ran away, letting the supersonic speeds calm his racing mind.

***

"Here to recruit me to be a hero again?" Snart asked, his mouth twisting on the word "hero." He chewed on a fry dipped in ketchup, and Barry couldn't resist watching his teeth and then lips close around it. How could he _eat_ with exaggerated movements like that? Or was it just because he was showing off? Barry looked back up at his eyes again. He didn't do anything obvious, like winking or smiling, but there was a subtle crinkle at the corner of one eye.

"If you can stop me, you can help me stop Zoom," Barry pleaded. "He's killed so many people, both here and on Earth-2. And I'm not fast enough, not good enough, to stop him."

"Thanks," Snart tilted his head from left to right, "but I'll pass."

"Please, Snart. Isn't there anything you want from me?"

Snart raised an eyebrow, and let his gaze wander down to Barry's lips before slowly dragging it back up again. Then he looked away. "Maybe," he drawled.

"Is it what you wrote on that napkin last time? Because I'm not going to be 'shaking that badonkadonk all night long' for you or anyone else. Nobody wants to see that. At least, nobody who has actually seen me dance."

"You underestimate your appeal, Flash," Snart chuckled. "But it was a ridiculous request, I give you that." He leaned over the table, ice blue eyes fixed on Barry's, his mouth slightly open. Then he snapped back, one arm over the back of the seat, the other covering his own throat with fingers splayed wide.

"Cold…"

"I want a proper kiss. But, and this is the important part," he pointed at Barry with two fingers, "I want a kiss that you want."

Don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips… Dammit. Barry felt a blush rising on his cheeks, hoping it was too dark here in _Saints and Sinners_ for it to be visible. He studied his clenched hands. This was blackmail. He _wanted_ it, but he didn't. It was complicated, okay? The sensation of Cold's lips on his own burned into his memory, and he was flooded with more memories. All the times they had stood too close, pressed up against each other or just lingering in each other's space. How neither one of them wanted to back down. The spark between them, the fascination that had grown ever since they faced each other with a grin on that train. He made up his mind.

"Let me be perfectly clear, Snart." He fixed him with a steady gaze, pushing the butterflies in his stomach away. "I'm not doing this for you, or for your help. I'm gonna be perfectly selfish."

Snart opened his mouth to reply. Barry cheated, using his speed just a little, and before Snart got a word out, Barry was straddling him in his seat, kissing him desperately, hands gripping his neck and the back of his head. This was _nothing_ like their first kiss. He devoured Snart's open mouth, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his lower lip. After a second or two, Snart kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, both his hands on Barry's waist.

Barry lost track of how long they kissed, but he could both hear Snart's deep chuckles, and feel them vibrate through his body. He leaned back, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Seems I'm not the only one who'll steal a kiss if the opportunity arises. I'll make a thief out of you yet, Flash."

"Shut up," Barry said, moving away considerably slower than he had moved in. One hand lingered on Snart's muscular shoulder, but he couldn't look him in the eye.

"I take it you need help with a plan," Snart said, with barely a trace left of his sexy drawl.

Plan? Oh. Zoom. Back to business, again. "I have a plan, but I'd appreciate your help, as always."

"You _don't_ have a plan. You have a vague idea, and superspeed. _I_ have a plan," he said, with a generous helping of sarcasm.

***

"Hello, Cisco," Lisa said, leaning fake-casually in the doorway to the Cortex, gold gun resting on her hip.

"Glider! How do you keep getting in? I swear, B… Flash, I updated the security measures last week!"

While Barry was thankful Cisco didn't blurt out his name, his cowl was down. Lisa had already seen his face. He nodded in her direction, and she smirked at him, like she knew he had kissed her brother.

"You call that security? I could get past that in my sleep." She hugged herself, but it wasn't a vulnerable gesture, more like a way to emphasise her cleavage. It worked on both of them, to Barry's shame. Her smirk grew wider. "And I'm only here because Lenny wanted me to give you a heads up. Trickster Junior has been causing trouble again. No need for superheroes, we've dealt with him. But we can't exactly leave him on the doorstep to the CCPD, so that's your job, boys."

Before they could ask her for more of an explanation, she blew a kiss in Cisco's direction and swaggered away. "Five minutes, boys," she said over her shoulder, "give or take a few."

Barry put his cowl up, and ran out of S.T.A.R Labs, trying to find Snart. Of course, Snart found _him_ instead, two blocks away. He was dragging  Axel Walker along, none too gently. His prisoner had tightly bound hands and a tote bag over his head.

"Not a word, Flash," he said. "Not. A. Word." Then he pushed Trickster Junior at Barry.

Barry stumbled, but caught Walker. When he was standing straight again, he looked at Snart, with a silent question in his expression. Snart just shrugged and came up to stand far too close. His long fingers raised Barry's chin, and he kissed him. It was a familiar kiss, as if they did it every day. Not too deep, but not just a peck, either. He kissed him like they were husbands, saying goodbye in the morning.

"Wha…?" Barry started.

"Don't get used to this," Snart said, wearing his Captain Cold face. "I only did this because he was a bother to us both."

***

Barry woke up when he felt a soft kiss on his forehead. He blinked the sleep away, and stared up into Snart's face.

"Didn't mean to wake you, but I just couldn't resist," he said, straightening out Barry's tangled blanket. His face was soft in the moonlight, and he looked younger than Barry had ever seen him.

"Uh huh," Barry grunted, still not fully awake. "Whatcha doin' in my room, Snart?"

"Just laying low, avoiding the heat. Nobody's gonna look for me here." He gestured around the room with a swirl of his hands.

The wheels of Barry's mind turned slowly, but he found something in Snart's words that required further explanation. "And by 'heat,' do you mean Mick or the police? Because Joe sleeps two doors down the hallway."

Snart didn't flash him a smirk, it was a genuinely pleased smile that slowly broke out on his face. "Clever, Flash. I might have had..." The smile faded, and he looked everywhere but at Barry. "...A _slight_ disagreement with Mick."

"So you come crawling in through my bedroom window?"

"Never mind me, I'll just sleep on the floor. You won't even know I'm here."

"Kinda ruined that already. Come on." Barry lifted the edge of the blanket. The gesture let in cold air to his naked chest, and he regretted his choice of only pajama pants to sleep in. "If you're gonna stay here, you're sleeping in the bed."

After some seemingly endless deliberation, though Snart would probably know the time down to the second, he took his parka and his boots off, and laid down stiffly beside Barry, as far away as he could possibly get in the queen bed. "Don't need a blanket. I like it chilly."

"You would. Now hush, and sleep."

The sound of Snart's slow breaths, getting shallower by the minute, eventually lulled Barry back to sleep.

***

Barry woke up, feeling uncomfortably warm and trying hard to breathe. Leonard Snart was cuddling him, limbs wrapped around him like an octopus and face snuggled up against Barry's cheek. Whenever he moved in his sleep, his stubble grated on Barry's smooth skin. He looked absolutely adorable.

The temptation was irresistible. Barry twisted his face to the side and pressed a kiss to Leonard's sleeping lips. Nothing much, just a tiny touch between their lips, but he had to admit to himself that it was another stolen kiss. Like all their kisses.

Leonard took a gasping breath and opened his eyes wide. He looked terrified, ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"Morning, Leonard," Barry said, with a wide smile, one he could feel stretching his cheeks.

The fear melted from Leonard's face. "Morning, Barry. What happened to 'Snart'?" he asked, eyes roaming across everything he could see of Barry.

"You're in my bed. I think it's reasonable to be on a first name basis."

One of his hands came up to comb through Barry's hair, and he leaned against Barry's chest. "It's Len," he said, so quietly Barry had to strain to hear it.

Barry kissed the top of his head, the short salt and pepper strands stiff, but much softer than the stubble. Len mouthed at Barry's chest, slowly working his way upwards. Barry stretched his neck, giving Len access to his sensitive throat.

"Uhm… So, Len," he tried to talk, but it wasn't easy, with those gorgeous lips on his erogenous zones. He was almost painfully hard already, and he could feel Len's erection against his hip. "I don't think you should steal any more kisses from me."

"Why…" Kiss to his neck. "The hell…" To his ear. "Not?" Len's lips hovered a mere inch above his, and Barry reached up to bridge the gap. The kiss wasn't desperate, like the one in _Saints and Sinners_. It was heated, but still soft.

Barry broke the kiss. "Because you can't steal what's given to you freely."

"Watch me," Len said, grinding down and sneaking a hand into Barry's underwear. Those hands, those _fucking hands_ …

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Hey, Barr. Breakfast," Joe said, from the other side of the closed door.

"Oh, fuck," Len whispered.

"And don't be rude. Bring your guest."

It felt like Joe had thrown a bucket of ice water over them. (That was, in all likelihood, exactly what he had wanted to do.)

Barry sat up and rubbed his neck, grateful that his rapid healing had taken care of any potential hickies. "So…"

"So," Len said. "Way I see it, we have two options. I could join you and your cop dad for breakfast, and be your boyfriend, or whatever you want to call it."

"Or you could leave through the window, and let me deal with Joe alone."

They nodded, both knowing that if Len chose to run, he would probably not come back. Barry got up, and put his work clothes on. When he turned back, Len was still sitting in the same position as he had left him.

"I know what I want," he said, stretching his open hand in Len's direction.

Len didn't hesitate for long. He got up, and they held hands for the first time, fingers intertwined. "I should have gone home with Mick instead. Less risk of an explosion."

But he didn't let go of Barry's hand as they walked down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](https://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com).


End file.
